dutesversefandomcom-20200214-history
Colt
Colt's Manufacturing Company, LLC (CMC, formerly Colt's Patent Firearms Manufacturing Company) is an American firearms manufacturer, founded in 1855 by Samuel Colt. It is the successor corporation to Colt's earlier firearms-making efforts, which started in 1836. Colt is known for the engineering, production, and marketing of firearms, most especially between the 1850s and World War I, when it was a dominating force in its industry and a seminal influence on manufacturing technology. Colt's earliest designs played a major role in the popularization of the revolver and the shift away from earlier single-shot pistols. Although Samuel Colt did not invent the revolver concept, his designs resulted in the first very successful ones. Handguns The years in parentheses indicate the year when production started, not the year of the model's patent. Percussion revolvers * Colt Paterson (1836) * Colt Walker (1847) * Colt Dragoon (1848) * Colt Model 1849 Pocket Revolver (1849) * Colt 1851 Navy (1851) * Colt 1855 Sidehammer (1855, also known as the Colt 1855 Root revolver, after engineer Elisha K. Root) * Colt 1860 Army (1860) * Colt 1861 Navy (1861) * Colt Model 1862 Pocket Police (1862) Metallic cartridge revolvers * Colt House (1871, sorted in two models: the House Model in a 5-round configuration and the Cloverleaf Model in a 4-round configuration) * Colt Open Top Pocket Model Revolver (1871) * Colt Model 1871-72 Open Top (1872) * Colt Single Action Army "Peacemaker" (1873) * Colt New Line (1873) * Colt Lightning, Thunderer and Rainmaker (1877) * Colt Model 1878 Frontier (1878) * Colt M1889 (1889) * Colt M1892 (1892 to 1903) * Colt New Police Revolver (1896–1905) * Colt New Service / M1909 / / M1917 / Colt Shooting Master (1898) * Colt M1905 New Marine * Colt Anaconda (AA frame) * Colt Police Positive (D frame) * Colt Police Positive Special / Viper (D frame) * Colt Detective Special (D frame) * Colt Cobra (D frame) * Colt Diamondback (D frame) * Colt Official Police revolver / Officers Model (Match, Target & Special) / New Army & Navy (E/I frame) / Colt .357 (I Frame) * Colt SF VI, DS II, Magnum Carry (.357 Magnum) * Colt Python (I frame) * Colt Trooper (I frame), Trooper Mk III (J frame), and trooper Mk V (V Frame) * Colt King Cobra (V frame) Semi-automatic pistols Colt Mustang .380 ACP * Colt M1900 (1900) * Colt M1902 (1902) * Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless (Model M, 1903) * Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket (Model N, 1908) * Colt M1911 (Model O, 1911) * Colt 1911A1 * Colt 2000 * Colt Cadet 22 * Colt Mustang * Colt Mustang XSP * Colt Delta Elite a modified Colt M1911A1 chambered for the 10mm Auto * Colt Double Eagle * Colt New Agent * Colt Officer's ACP * Colt Woodsman/Woodsman Match Target/Huntsman/Targetsman (Model S) * Colt T-4 (prototype) * Colt Commander Machine pistols * Colt SCAMP Long guns * Colt 1855 Revolving carbine/rifle (same patent and year as the Colt 1855 Sidehammer Revolver) * Colt 1878 Hammer Shotgun 73 * Colt-Burgess rifle * Colt–Browning M1895 machine gun * Colt Lightning Carbine * Colt Stagecoach .22 LR semi-automatic rifle * ArmaLite AR-15 type rifles, such as the M16 rifle, M4 carbine and Colt Commando (see List of Colt AR-15 & M16 rifle variants for a complete list) * Colt ACR * Colt Double rifle * Colt TSR (2020s) Colt manufactured several military long arms under contract including the Colt Monitor and Thompson SMG. Cartridges * .25 ACP * .32 ACP * .32 Short Colt * .32 Long Colt * .38 ACP * .380 ACP * .38 Short Colt * .38 Long Colt * .41 Long Colt * .44 Colt * .45 ACP * .45 Colt Category:Companies Category:Pre-Flash